


Ich will mehr, mehr, mehr...

by Wolfs_Got_Jokes



Series: We're going back where we belong [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Homework, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:32:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_Got_Jokes/pseuds/Wolfs_Got_Jokes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little oneshots that show the pack's daily life.</p>
<p>Mostly fluff probably, I'll see where it goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from a german band called Jennifer Rostock. Go check them out if you'd like: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YOtHT5w-dXc

„Hey“, Stiles walks in the bedroom to find Erica sitting in the middle of the really big bed that is completely covered in books and loose sheets. She looks really stressed, hair everywhere and clothes hanging loosely on her body:”Are you alright?”

She looks at him:”No, I’m really not, I have to learn for the test tomorrow and I have homework and there is no way, I’ll ever get done with this. I’m a mess. And really, really tired.”

“Alright, if you make some space for me, then we can try to sort this out”, Stiles tells her, a little worried by the obvious exhaustion so clearly on her face.

Erica makes some space for him and Stiles settles on the bed beside her.

“So, we’ll have to make some kind of system here. What’s more important, homework or learning?”

“Learning, I have a history test tomorrow and I know nothing yet, and these notes make no sense.”

“Okay, here’s the plan, I’ll try to get the notes in some kind of order, while you do your homework and then we’ll go through the notes together. Don’t worry, it will be fine.”

Erica nodes and presses a grateful kiss to his lips before starting her chemistry homework. They work in silence, Stiles trying to find some system in the notes. A few minutes later he has to accept that there is none.

“Okay, so this is not working, do you know anyone from the class who could help you out?”

“I don’t even know most of their names, so no.”

Stiles sighs in defeat:”Okay, then on to plan B. I know most of this stuff but I think I’m missing some details. I’ll call Lydia and ask her to come over, she can help. Don’t worry, it will be alright.”

Stiles leaves the room to make the call. He tells Lydia about the situation and the topic they need help with and she promises to be there as soon as possible.

When he goes back into the room, Isaac has taken his place on the bed:”Wanting to help out, too?”

“Yeah, I’m doing her French homework. It’s pretty easy”, Erica barks out a laugh that clearly shows her disagreement, but does not comment on it.

“Well, that’s good. The more help, the better. Lydia will be here soon. You need help with anything else?”

“No, chemistry is fine, and if Isaac does French I should be okay tomorrow, well  if you two manage to get all the history facts in my head before I pass out from exhaustion”, she doesn’t look completely convinced but there’s a smile on her face so Stiles decides that it’s enough for now. He starts to write the most important things on a paper, while Isaac and Erica continue their work. They settle into a comfortable silence, until they hear the front door being opened. They all have keys since the Hale house is as much their home as their parents’ home. Maybe more so for some of them.

Lydia enters the bedroom a few moments later. She drops her back onto the bed and pulls out three enormous books.

Isaac and Erica look at her in shock.

“Don’t look like that, they are just in case I feel like I can’t remember something, which means we won’t need them anyway. Hey by the way.”

She climbs on the bed and settles down beside Stiles, who gives her a quick kiss:”Glad you could make it.”

“Yeah, cuddling and making out afterwards. First we’ll finish this.”

She takes the paper from Stiles and starts adding her notes, while he climbs over Isaac so that he sits between him and Erica, to check if they need help. Which they don’t, because he knows they are awesome at chemistry and French, but it’s nice because while Lydia is fully concentrated on her work Isaac will sometimes look up to kiss him, and Erica absently runs her hand up and down his thigh.

They go on like this for some time until Erica and Isaac finish their work. Erica climbs over both boys until she sits beside Lydia so she can try to understand what she’s writing down.

While the girls focus on doing something useful Isaac has flopped down on top of Stiles’ chest. Stiles runs his hair trough Isaac’s hair while they talk. Quiet so they won’t disturb someone. Every once in a while Isaac lifts his head so he can kiss the other boy. They both startle a little when Lydia loudly announces that she’s done with the notes.

They arrange on a circle on the bed, Lydia starting by telling everything she knows to Erica while Isaac and Stiles sometimes add some fact or remind Lydia that it might be useful to explain something so that normal people understand it too.

Afterwards the go around asking Erica questions until they feel like she knows most of it. Then they start turning the game around a little. They ask questions, Erica answers and if she’s right she gets a kiss, although if she gets something wrong she’s usually frustrated enough that she gets a kiss anyway.

When it’s approaching midnight they decide to go to sleep.

They curl up on the bed, girls in the middle.

“Thank you all so much, I think I would have gone crazy without your help, I appreciate it a lot”, Erica tells them.

“No problem, we’re pack, we help each other out. Just try to do good tomorrow then it was totally worth it. And I know you’ll do well, you totally got it. Now go to sleep, we all have school tomorrow.”

“I love you all. And I totally owe you tons of sex”, Erica tells them.

“Later, much later. Go to sleep”, Lydia tells them. And so they do.

*

Derek comes home early in the morning. Jackson had demanded some time alone with him so they stayed the night at his place. He finds the four of them still fast asleep in the bedroom. Somehow Isaac has managed to roll into the space between Lydia and Erica so that he’s lying half on top of both of them, his face somehow buried in both blonde and strawberry blonde hair. Stiles has always been a very unstable sleeper and he proves it again. He’s somehow asleep on all of their legs, which Derek imagines would be really uncomfortable, but Stiles looks perfectly happy. The whole room is a mess; there are books and clothes everywhere.

Derek can’t help but smile. He’s glad to see them relaxed and safe, to have them close to him and to know that Boyd, Allison and Scott are curled around each other at the McCall home and that Jackson is already in the shower completing his completely ridiculous morning ritual.

He’s also glad to realize that they help out and take care of each other so naturally. He loves them, but sometimes there are things that he’s just not sure how to deal with.

Erica’s voice startles him out of his thoughts:”Are you just going to stand there and watch us sleep like the creep you are or are you coming to bed? We still have half an hour before we have to get up.”

Wordlessly Derek walks towards the bed, lying down beside Erica, who gives him a smile. He kisses her before he tells her:”Try to sleep a little more. I’ll get up and make you breakfast later.”

She nodes and closes her eyes. Derek knows that technically he wouldn’t have to get up with them, especially since Jackson didn’t let him sleep much last night, but he likes getting up with them. He really likes the mornings, because they give him the strongest feeling of family and belonging.

For now he just closes his eyes and wraps one arm around Erica. He enjoys her warmth and the steady heartbeats of all of them. He falls asleep trying hard not to smile.


	2. Erica/Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Erica had grown close. They were most definitely friends. But Erica was Boyd’s girlfriend ( and Isaac’s now, but that development was still new, too) and Stiles was with Derek.   
> Still, Lydia had said that they should just try out whatever feels right and they had all agreed to do so.   
> So when Erica walked up to Stiles one morning, she noticed his eyes wandering over her body appreciatively and it felt extremely right to just kiss him.

It wasn’t anything unexpected. They had been dancing around each other for weeks now. Stiles had been part of the pack for a while now and he was the one who took care of Derek’s betas when the alpha failed to do so. 

Stiles and Erica had grown close. They were most definitely friends. But Erica was Boyd’s girlfriend ( and Isaac’s now, but that development was still new, too) and Stiles was with Derek. 

Still, Lydia had said that they should just try out whatever feels right and they had all agreed to do so.   
So when Erica walked up to Stiles one morning, she noticed his eyes wandering over her body appreciatively and it felt extremely right to just kiss him. 

Before Stiles could even comprehend what was happening she leaned over and kissed him sweetly. It barely lasted a few seconds but when she pulled away Stiles followed her and pressed their lips together again. More passionate this time and with as much enthusiasm as she would have expected from him. She could definitely get on board with this.

When they pulled apart they were both breathless. “Hi,” was all Stiles said.  
Erica chuckled, “Good morning, Stiles. Don’t tell me I made you speechless. I’ll see you later, alright?”

She gave him her brightest smile and walked away, following Boyd’s scent, hoping to catch him before class.   
She saw Scott walking up to Stiles, waving his hand in front of his face in concern. Stiles looked startled, but he was smiling so she wasn’t overly concerned. She noticed Scott smiling at her before he took Stiles’ hand and dragged him to class.

She should definitely kiss him more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry, I know I'm taking forever to post the Danny-story, but I promise I'm working on it right now. I just needed a break and typed up a few of these short snippets.


	3. Boyd/Jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyd and Jackson's first kiss. And the events that lead up to it.

“I won’t kiss you just because Lydia said it would be okay,” Jackson said upon walking into the living room of the Hale house. Boyd looked up at him. Everyone else was currently out, except for Allison and Isaac who were in one of the bedrooms upstairs, probably cuddling.

“Okay, whatever you want,” Boyd answered with a shrug. He didn’t really feel like kissing Jackson either.

“I mean, I think this is all completely crazy and will end terribly anyway, but I just spend the time I should have been in Econ making out with Stilinski so it’s safe to say that weirder things have happened, but I don’t even know you that well. I don’t want to start making out with you and hope that feelings will develop from that, you know? I like you, but I barely know you.”

“It’s okay, that feeling is pretty much mutual to be honest,” Boyd smiled at the other boy, but it felt strange. He wasn’t sure what to make of the other boy yet. He saw that Jackson was trying really hard to control the shift, and most of the pack seemed to adore him by now. He was willing to give Jackson a chance, but he couldn’t just develop feelings for someone from nothing. They would have to see where it went and if nothing changed between them there would be a way around that, too.

“Good,” Jackson said and walked out of the room again.

*

The first time Jackson really felt like kissing Boyd was at least a month later. They were along again, this time in Jackson’s room, working on a project they had to do for their English class. Jackson was to say the least in a really bad mood.

Not being able to tell Danny the truth was a reason for constant fights. Danny thought Jackson didn’t trust him and he seemed to get more and more frustrated. Jackson was tired of begging his best friend to believe him that Jackson was just trying to protect him. Especially since lately he didn’t know what to feel around Danny, anyway. It was all too confusing and he had no idea how to solve the situation.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Boyd asked him, and he seemed to be sincere about the offer.

“No, it’s nothing. Don’t worry about it,” Jackson told him.

Boyd just gave him a smile before he spoke up,” Don’t worry too much about Danny. He’s your best friend; he’ll stay at your side. He would never risk your friendship for anything. You’re doing the right thing by trying to keep him safe. Getting dragged into this won’t do him any good”

Sometimes Jackson really hated that he was surrounded by so many honest and good people. It was starting to make him feel like the worst human being ever. Right now he was just glad that Boyd seemed to understand him, without making him talk about it. And even if he didn’t say much, Jackson still felt weirdly comforted by hearing that someone agreed with him.

He didn’t say anything, but nodded and gave Boyd a sincere smile, hoping that the other boy would understand that he was grateful.

Boyd just smiled back at him and shifted a little closer to Jackson so that their sides were touching, “Let’s continue with this. We still have work to do.”

*

The first time that Jackson did kiss Boyd was a few days afterwards. They had decided to go for a run through the woods, Boyd chasing Jackson.

Much to Jackson’s dislike he was tackled to the ground way faster than he would have liked. Boyd crashed against his chest and they both ended up on the ground, Boyd lying on top of Jackson. They were both breathing hard.

“Gotcha,” Boyd smiled at him,” You were being too loud.”

“Fuck it, I didn’t even try,” Jackson replied.

“Of course you didn’t. We can still practice some more next time, right? Not that you need it of course.”

“Stop mocking me,” he shoved Boyd lightly,” Thanks for offering, we’ll see.” Jackson was a little distracted by having Boyd’s muscular, sweaty chest so close to him. He definitely needed to get his hands on that, and probably his tongue too.

Before Jackson could change his mind he pulled Boyd down and crashed their lips together. Boyd was startled for a second before he found the perfect angle to deepen the kiss. Encouraged by that Jackson took the chance to slip his tongue into Boyd’s mouth, who responded eagerly and buried his hand in Jackson’s hair.

When they had to pull apart for air, both of them were panting hard and more than a little turned on. Boyd looked down at Jackson and groaned, “God, you have no idea how you look right now.”

“Probably awesome like always.”

“Well yeah, but also wrecked”

“Oh well then,” Jackson smirked, “I think we should head back to the house, don’t you think?”

Boyd followed him more than willingly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could write so much of these. Next will be Allison/Scott/Stiles and Scott/Derek, any wishes or ideas for other pairings?


	4. Stiles/Scott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for ChazF, I hope you like it.

“Stiles,” Scott whined and pressed his whole body closer to his best friend.

“Shhh, it’s alright, buddy, it’s okay. I’m here,” they were curled up on Scott’s bed currently lying face to face. Stiles was running his hand through Scott’s hair, trying to soothe the boy.  

“You nearly died today, Stiles, again. If we would have been one second later…”

He didn’t even manage to finish the sentence, just tightened his grip on Stiles even more.   

“I know, I know. I’m sorry, Derek already did the whole whining and being worried sick thing and the betas all looked at me like it was causing them physical pain to not rub their faces all over me. Not that I don’t love all you guys, but it’s a bit too much right now, okay? I’m just glad that they had the whole cleaning up thing to do, otherwise they would all be here right now. I just need some sleep and some time with my best friend. “

“Good because I’m not letting you go in a long time, even if Derek tries to steal you away.”

Stiles snorts,”He’s my boyfriend, Scott. I think he has the right to be a little concerned. “

“Not right now, I’m not sharing you,” Scott sounded determined enough that Stiles let it go.

They fell into comfortable silence, both of them lost in their own thoughts, seeking comfort in the closeness of each other.

Stiles was close to falling asleep when Scott spoke up again.

“Stiles?”

“Yes Scott, what is it?”

“I…I just realized how much I love you. Seeing you like that it made my heart break. I wish I could just keep you safe forever. I can’t be without you, ok? You’ve always been at my side and if I lose that…you’re my best friend and nothing will ever change that, ok?”

“Okay, that’s great. You know I love you, too right?”

“Good, that’s good,” Scott shifted on the bed, “Don’t freak out right now, okay?”

“Freak out about what?”

Before Stiles could ask more questions Scott leaned forward and pressed his lips to Stiles’. It was sweet and gentle and different than what Stiles was used to, but somehow it was familiar, exactly what he would expect from Scott and Stiles found himself relaxing into the kiss immediately.

“Okay?” Scott asked and Stiles nodded. He knew this should feel wrong for so many reasons but right now he just enjoyed the way this felt right.

They stayed like this for a long time, every once in a while pressing their lips together, testing what felt good and what the other liked.

Before they fell asleep Scott told his best friend, “Don’t worry, we’ll figure it all out. Tomorrow.”

Stiles just nodded again and laced his fingers through Scott’s. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'm working on a lot more, please be patient. Thanks to everyone who's sticking around. I appreciate it a lot.


	5. Allison/Erica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some random femmeslash nobody asked for.

“Ugh, this is so disgusting,” Erica said while she cleaned her hands off on her jeans. They had fought against a demon and killing it had been relatively easy, if not for the fact that the thing had exploded and had spread some kind of greenish slimy substance everywhere on the forest floor and since she had the misfortune to be the one closest to the thing Allison was now completely covered in it.

Before anyone could react to the situation she had passed out.

Somehow the wolves managed to not panic. They had called Deaton and he had told them that they shouldn’t worry. The stuff, whatever it was, wasn’t poisonous just was a little hard for humans to take sometimes. He’s told them to let her sleep it off and to not be confused if she acted a little strange.

And that was how most of the pack found themselves back at the Hale house, Derek with an unconscious Allison in his arms.

Scott was with his Mom since she had been present during the attack and really needed some comfort and Lydia and Jackson had disappeared as soon as the demon had been dead.

“We can’t just put her to bed, she needs a shower or she’ll kill us all as soon as she wakes up,” Isaac said and everyone showed their agreement.

At least until Erica realized that everyone was staring at her.

“What, oh no I can’t do it. Can’t one of you…?”

Stiles barked out a laugh, “Yeah right, and deal with an angry Scott or worse a furious Allison? No, no we might be getting closer, but I think none of us are allowed to see her naked. I don’t want to deal with a badass hunter who knows how to handle a crossbow. You do it.”

Erica looks around for help from anyone for a second, but Boyd and Isaac only smiled apologetic and Derek looked uncomfortable to even have this conversation.

“Fine, but I hope you know that actually it isn’t that much of a better solution,” Erica complained. It wasn’t like she wasn’t attracted to Allison herself.

She sighed before carefully cradling the other girl into her arms and carrying her to the bathroom.

“Alright, how are we gonna do this?” she muttered to herself.  Since no one answered she decided to take Allison’s clothes off first. They had already left green demon blood all over the house that would need to be cleaned up later. She carelessly tossed the ruined clothes into one corner and let the bathtub fill up with warm water.

“I really hope you won’t kill me for this, but I’ll guess we’ll have to get naked together, if I don’t want to drown you. Not how I imagined the two of us naked together for the first time but I guess I’ll have to deal with that now.”

Carefully to always keep a hold on Allison Erica took of her own clothes before settling herself into the bathtub with Allison between her legs. She started washing the dirt off her skin, always careful to keep her touches as innocent as possible.

She startled a little when suddenly Allison started moving in her arms, “What is going on? Where am I?”

She could hear the other girl’s heart rate going up in panic so Erica tried to soothe her as quick as possible, “Shhh, it’s just me. You’re okay. You got covered in nasty looking demon blood, we had to get you cleaned up. How are you feeling?”

“Uhhh…okay a guess, a little out of it though. Like I’m drunk or something maybe, I don’t know,” she turned her head around to look at Erica’s face and gave her a wide smile, “So you’ve been touching my whole body and I’ve slept through all of it. What a shame.” Her gaze lingered on Erica’s chest for a second before she turned around again.

And suddenly Erica was hyperaware of the way Allison was squirming between her legs and her own arms were around her waist, “Uhhh, it seems like it. Sorry if it makes you uncomfortable. I can leave.”

Allison’s only reaction was a laugh before she turned her whole body around to face the blonde werewolf, “I’m not mad, just disappointed that I missed our first time being naked together. Oh my god, are you blushing? You’re so cute.” She giggled and Erica was pretty sure that Allison wasn’t completely herself right now, but was once again distracted by the fact that their boobs were pressed against each other and Allison looked at her with an expression on her face that could only be described as predatory.

“Wha,” Erica started to say but her words were cut off when Allison leaned forward to press their lips together. Somehow Allison tasted exactly like she had imagined sweet and bitter at the same time. What was more important though was the fact that she definitely knew how to kiss. Her lips moved against Erica’s with a mix between practiced ease and  insecure passion and Erica felt herself relax when she tilted her head back to give Allison a better angle to deepen the kiss.

She pulled back when she felt Allison’s hand travel down her stomach, “Maybe we should stop now, I’d rather have you completely in your right mind before we do anything else, okay?”

Allison looked like she might protest for a second but in the end she got out of the tub and let Erica dry her off and dress her again, only now she realized that she was still shaky on her own feet. It only took Erica a few minutes of convincing before Allison let herself be carried to bed by her too. Before they even got there Allison was already asleep and Erica put her on the bed carefully before sliding up beside her as well. She lay on her side, one arm around Allison and their legs tangled together. She smiled at the other girl. The idea of getting closer to her appealed to her more and more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just a few words from me. I have my four final test this month and I have to study for them like crazy, but afterwards I will have two months to do literally nothing and the Danny-story is already at about 8500 words now, sadly that's not even close to finished, but we'll get there, until then you can expect more updates here. Thanks to everyone who's sticking around.


	6. Allison/Stiles/Scott

“Man, I am so bored. You would think that playing Halo with your best friend would never get boring, but I feel like my head is this close to exploding,” Stiles said. Scott only made a vague sound of acknowledgement.  They were sitting on the floor in Scott’s room, leaning against the bed and playing video games.  Allison was asleep in Scott’s bed.

“Maybe we should take a break or something? We could order something to eat? But then we’d have to wake up Allison,” Scott contemplated, his eyes still fixed on the TV.

It was Spring Break and the rest of the pack was visiting of pack a few towns away, who had been friends with the Hale pack once and now wanted to discuss if a friendship between the packs was possible again.  Mr. Argent had asked Allison to not go with them and she had agreed that her presence might not be beneficial for negotiations. Scott had decided to stay with her since he didn’t want to leave her unprotected and Stiles had decided to stay too, not to keen on being surrounded by a whole pack of strange werewolves. Also Derek had hinted that he would prefer if Stiles stayed out of trouble. Lydia had added that his sarcasm would probably not be appreciated. Stiles had complained, but in the end he kind of saw their point.

The pack had left on Sunday. It was now Wednesday and the three of them had barely left Scott’s room at all.

“I don’t even know what time it is. Maybe we should really take a break,” Stiles said.  None of them moved.

Allison stirred on the bed when her phone started ringing. She moved around until she could reach her phone, “Hello?” she asked sleepily, “No, no you didn’t wake me up. It’s fine. How are you?”

“It’s Lydia,” Scott told Stiles and they both got up to move onto the bed, so that they could reach the phone quickly, in case anyone might want to talk to them.

Scott made sure to tell Stiles anything that was being said by Lydia, “They are fine, the other pack is mostly nice, Derek and Lydia are handling negotiations, Boyd and Jackson glare at everyone a lot and Erica and Isaac combined have at least half the pack wrapped around their finger. Lydia thinks they are no threat.”

“Good, that’s good,” Stiles listened attentively while Allison kept chatting with Lydia. A few minutes later she gave the phone to Scott and then to Stiles, who both talked to Lydia, asked how she were and told her to say “Hi” to the rest of the pack.

When the call ended, Stiles let himself fall face first onto one of Scott’s pillow, “Oh god. Please tell me that you feel as terrible as I do. Why do I miss them all so much?”

Allison petted his head, “I think we all feel the same. I mean look at us, we’ve spend the last three days just sitting around doing nothing. I guess if you wanted to see it like that you could say that we’re pining.”

“I guess it’s normal, we’re pack and we have gotten really close during these last few weeks so yeah,” Scott admitted, “But they are fine, and will be back soon. Maybe we should shower though and go out for food. My Mom said we’re pathetic this morning.”

“It’s just so confusing,,” Stiles said, turning his head so that he could look at the other two, “It’s so overwhelming sometimes, first I was with Derek and then all of the sudden Lydia comes along and I made out with Jackson and Isaac and Lydia kissed me and Scott is totally getting it on with Isaac, too and Allison had sex with Lydia and Jackson and made out with Erica and that’s only the things we already talked about and the stuff that concerns us. How are you so sure this will not end up in a complete disaster?”

Scott just shrugged, “Because it feels right. I just trust my instincts on this and they tell me that it’s a good thing.”

“I agree with Scott. It shouldn’t feel right, but it does, so why not go along with this?”

“Or do you not feel comfortable anymore?” Scott asked him, suddenly worried.

“Not exactly. Hands down, I surely don’t mind having all these hot people to make out with and there are feelings there, but whenever I try to think further all I see is jealousy and fights.”

“If anyone can make it work it’s us,” Allison told him matter of factly.

“I guess you’re right. Sorry, it’s just too much sometimes.”

“It’s alright, Stiles, we get it,” Scott told him and flashed him a bright, reassuring smile.

They were silent for a while, everyone lost in their own thoughts. Eventually Scott spoke up again, “Can I ask a question? Why did you two never kiss before? You know it’s okay, right?”

Stiles looked at Allison and then looked away again quickly when he realized that she was looking at him with real curiosity, as if it was something that had bothered her all along. Stiles felt himself blush, “Oh, I don’t know. It just never felt right.  Behind your back and all that. In my head she’s still your girlfriend and it would feel like I’d betray you somehow.”

Allison’s face fell, “So you never wanted to kiss me?”

“What? No! That’s not what I said. I have thought about it a few times lately, it just never felt right. Please Allison, you’re gorgeous and the sweetest person ever. Who wouldn’t like to be with you? I just feel too loyal towards Scott, even if I know he wouldn’t mind.”

Before they could discuss this further Scott leaned over Allison to catch Stiles’ lips in a sweet, lingering kiss. When they broke apart he turned his head and gently pulled Allison down until he could kiss her too, the same way he had kissed Stiles before.

Then he moved back onto his original spot and looked at them, “See, you can kiss now. It’s only fair if I get to kiss both of you.”

Before Stiles could get the chance to protest in any way Allison had already leaned down and pressed their lips together. It was a sweet, gentle kiss, but it lasted longer than their kisses with Scott. Both curios to see what the other liked.

When they pulled back from each other they turned their heads towards Scott, who was smiling at them with a dazed expression on his face, “That was hot. You should totally do that more often. I think I like that a lot.”

Both, Allison and Stiles started laughing at that.

“Come on, we really need to get out of here. We’re not that pathetic. Let’s get out and get pizza or something,” Allison told them happily, already climbing over Stiles to go to the bathroom, “I’m taking a shower. You two do whatever until I get ready.”

“Halo?” Stiles asked and Scott laughed, threw a pillow at his face and then agreed.

“Hell yes, what else is there to do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who wished me luck with my tests, they went well so far. Only one more left on Monday., it's an oral test, which to me is the most terrifying thing ever, but I'll manage somehow. I already have a little more time for writing so I hope I won't keep you waiting that much longer.


	7. Dancing With Tears In My Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title inspired by Kesha. This will make sense at a later point in this story. I am so upset at the moment and I needed to do something to handle my feelings. If you want to know why, go here: http://im-happy-and-proud-of-myself.tumblr.com/post/52413735412/no-a-huge-fucking-no

The music is too loud to her sensitive ears and she feels the bass pulsing through her whole body. She’s in Paris at the moment and found a group of tourists from New York that had offered that she could spend time with them during their visit in the city.

They are nice, friendly, interesting people. Boys and girls, all around her age. They are fascinated by everything, the art, the culture, the language, the food. Erica thinks it’s adorable and she’s followed them around the city for two days now. So far she hasn’t gotten sick of their company, which is saying a lot. Usually she needs to be alone again after a day at most.

Sometimes she thinks that it’s due to the fact that she has people waiting for her at home and no one could ever life up to them, in her opinion.

However, tonight the group had decided to go out. The club isn’t big, barely fits a few hundred people but the music is great. The people she arrived with are all drunk around her, laughing, dancing, kissing and being affectionate with each other.

She’s on the dance floor, moving with the rhythm of the music and she hasn’t felt this lonely in a long time. Her travels are interesting. The people are even more fascinating. It was her decision to leave but tonight she misses her pack so much it physically pains her.

If she closes her eyes she can pretend for a second that they are all here. That Jackson is wrapping his arms around her waist, while Lydia is in front of her, pressing their lips together in slow, passionate kisses. That Stiles and Boyd are at the bar, trying all the strange drinks they don’t have in America. Stiles getting more and more wasted while Boyd’s watching him affectionately. That Danny, Isaac and Allison are dancing a few feet away from them, laughing and jumping around, not caring that it’s not exactly dancing they are doing.

She can pretend that the eyes watching here are Derek’s, who’s sitting with Scott at one of the very few tables, watching over them, while Scott’s pestering into loosing up a little with stupid jokes and kisses.

She can pretend for a few seconds that they are not so, so far away that she could howl and would get an answer. That if they needed her she would be able to help. It was her decision and she knows it was the right one, she needs to do this for herself, and for them, too, in a way. That doesn’t stop the tears from falling.

She knows how she must look, dancing to the music with her eyes closed and tears running down her cheeks but she doesn’t care. There’s no one here she cares about enough to even consider what they might be thinking.

She just misses them so much. Misses falling asleep with someone beside her, waking up wrapped up in someone else’s warmth and their comforting scent. Misses the kisses and the affection and the sex.

She misses her easy bickering with Jackson, the playful fights with Isaac, rolling her eyes at Stiles’s stupid puns, cuddling with Scott, running though the woods with Boyd, early mornings spend in bed making out with Allison, being told to be careful by Derek whenever she goes anyway and fighting with Lydia over whether or not the shoes fit the rest of the outfit. She misses all the little moments.

The absence of the pack hurts like an open wound sometimes, especially this close to the full moon. She’s not sure why she’s getting overwhelmed by her feelings right now in this moment but it doesn’t bother her too much.

She misses them, yes. So, so much, but she’s not on omega. She has a pack. She’s just not with them at the moment. She will return to them. Until then she’ll keep dancing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna go pass out now.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add tags as they come up, I have a few oneshots that show their first kisses that I wrote in school, I'll get around to posting them eventually. 
> 
> I'm working on the Danny-thing, but it will have way more plot than anything else in this series, so it will take some time, please be patient. I'm graduating in April and I need to study and think about my future and spend time with my friends as long as it's still possible, bt I'm working on it, I promise :)
> 
> Kudos or comments would be very much appreciated.


End file.
